Caverna de Ossos
Sinopse Finn leva Princesa de Fogo em uma Masmorra, a fim de aliviar seus temores de que ela é do mal. Enredo O episódio começa dentro da Casa Na Árvore. Jake está preparando chá brincando com a água, enquanto ele enche o pote. Finn e Princesa de Fogo estão jogando cartas. Princesa de Fogo suspira e Finn pergunta o que havia de errado. A Princesa responde que não é nada. Finn, em seguida, se aproxima dela e respira pesadamente em seu rosto, e ambos dão risada. Jake então pergunta se alguém quer um pouco de chá. Ele se vira em cima do fogão e espera. As chamas sob a chaleira crescem e assusta Jake. As chamas, em seguida, vira a cabeça do Rei de Fogo e vão em direção a Princesa, sussurrando "do mal" uma e outra vez. Princesa Fogo e Jake se surpreendem ao ver o Rei mas Finn simplesmente o cumprimenta. O Rei pede desculpas, dizendo que ele pensou que sua filha estava sozinha e vai embora, elogiando em bule de Jake. Jake desliga o fogão, enquanto Finn pergunta para Princesa de Fogo o que era aquilo, e Jake responde que ele estava a dizer "mal" repetidamente. Princesa de Fogo explica que seu pai é chato e está sempre sussurrando que ela é do mal, quando ela não está prestando atenção. Finn depois salta sobre a mesa e diz que ela não é má e seu pai só está fazendo ela se sentir mal por isso ela vai pensar que ela é má. Princesa duvida e Finn sugere ir a uma masmorra para aliviar a mente. Jake vem para o sofá e oferece-lhes chá. Finn e Princesa de Fogo rindo deixam Jake bebendo chá sozinho. Finn e Princesa de Fogo caminham para a floresta à procura de uma entrada do calabouço. A princesa, então, usa seu "Sensor de Calor" e orienta Finn a um interruptor secreto que abre uma porta. Quando entram, Finn descobre uma manopla, bem como uma tocha que ele pede a Princesa de Fogo acende-la. Princesa sugere que eles não precisam de uma tocha, porque ela é feita de fogo. Finn diz que é legal para usar tochas em masmorras. Pouco depois de entrar no calabouço, os dois encontram um esqueleto que lhes pergunta o que eles estão fazendo lá. Princesa de Fogo simplesmente responde: "Queimando você vivo", e levanta os braços para queimar o esqueleto, só para ser parado por Finn com suas próprias maneiras de manipular o esqueleto, tendo especificamente, faze-lo abrir as pernas e , em seguida a gritar com ele para seu próprio proveito. O esqueleto lhes aponta um tesouro que está no canto. Eles investigar e descobrir que o baú está trancado e precisa de uma chave. Os dois então saem a procurar mais e encontram um grande guarda esqueleto. Finn pede a Princesa derrubar um lustre de ossos e eles discutem um pouco sobre a nota que ela se dá para acertar a corda, mas ela acerta e eles pulam diretamente para o esqueleto. Ele logo é revelado ser um mero holograma, incólume por suas tentativas de ataca-lo. Finn percebe que se o esqueleto é um holograma, então há algo escondido em sua área. Enquanto Finn procura ao redor, a princesa senta-se e esperar até que Finn descubra. Princesa de Fogo adormece, mas Finn a acorda e diz que encontrou uma chave e que começa a voltar para o início do calabouço para abrir o baú do tesouro. Depois de descobrir a chave não funciona no baú, eles vão voltar onde eles estavam na masmorra. Princesa de Fogo pensa a si mesma que isso está ficando chato. Quando volta para o seu lugar, Finn vê um buraco em uma parede e vê um grande cofre com um buraco de fechadura nele. Ele dá a chave para Princesa de Fogo e diz para ela ir primeiro no buraco e abrir o cofre. Quando ela abre, um esqueleto alado sai e pede a ela para tomar seu lugar. Ela se assusta e queima o esqueleto de volta para o cofre e, em seguida, passa a queimar toda a abóbada a cinzas. Finn fica decepcionado com ela por destruir o esqueleto do cofre, mas Princesa defendeu-se, dizendo-lhe que o esqueleto queria que ela tomasse o seu lugar. Finn procura através das cinzas para ver se havia tudo vale a pena saquear e encontra uma chave que ele diz que eles podem voltar para o início novamente. Antes que eles possam voltar, Princesa de Fogo diz Finn que ela não está se divertindo mais, porque ela não gosta da maneira de Finn se aproximar do calabouço. Ela acha que ele está tendo a fazer tudo do jeito dele, porque ele acha que ela é má. Não querendo que ela seja descontente, Finn permite a princesa fazer tudo que quiser em seu caminho, que envolveu principalmente queimando tudo. Ela queima tudo na parte seguinte da masmorra que atrai a atenção das caveiras gosma. Ela fica muito distraída com a emoção de destruição e Finn é velado por uma grande esqueleto monstro. Ele começa a cobrir Finn de gosma verde como ele está extremamente preocupado que quando Princesa de Fogo tenta salvá-lo, ela vai queimá-lo vivo. Quando ela está prestes a atacar o grande esqueleto, ela em vez de queimar ela usa uma das táticas anteriores de Finn: ela manda abrir as pernas e força-o a abrir mão de Finn. Ele diz a ela que ele estava preocupado com ela queimando-o vivo, e Princesa de Fogo dá uma resposta muito agradável para o Finn. Ela diz que nunca faria isso com seu namorado, sendo esta a primeira vez que ela chama Finn de namorado. Depois de encontrar o caminho para sair do calabouço, eles saem com várias chaves e no topo de uma colina, Finn e Princesa de Fogo tentam usar todas as chaves individuais no baú para ver qual delas vai abrir. Princesa de Fogo agradece ao Finn por levá-la para o calabouço e como ela esqueceu como é divertido destruir coisas más, e que deveriam sair de novo. Finn sugere que na próxima vez que eles vão para um mercadinho, o que Princesa sugerem em queimá-lo. Finn muda de assunto dando a ela uma chave, após a conseguir abrir o baú, eles encontram um criatura verde, com uma cara peculiar de bumbum, que pisca para a Princesa de Fogo. Assim termina o episódio. Personagens Principais * Finn * Princesa de Fogo * Esqueletos ** Ossudo ** Esqueleto do Caixão ** Caveiras Gosma ** Caveira Gosma Gigante Secundários * Jake * Rei de Fogo * Caracol Música *"Rastejar Na Caverna" Curiosidades *Em inglês, quando Finn se aproxima do rosto Princesa de Fogo enquanto estão jogando cartas, pode-se ouvir Finn respirando pesadamente. Em português, não há som da respiração. *Esta é a primeira vez que o cabelo da Princesa de Fogo não está para cima, e parece ser mais curto do que normalmente é visto. No entanto, quando ela diz, "Serpente de Fogo!" seu cabelo está para cima. * Esta é a primeira vez que Princesa de Fogo refere-se a Finn como seu namorado. * Em inglês, Finn refere-se a Princesa de Fogo como "PF" (Flame Princess). Da mesma forma, ela se refere a ele como "FTH", uma abreviação para "Finn the Human" (Finn o Humano). * O baralho de cartas que Princesa de Fogo e Finn estavam jogando que tinham rostos desenhados na parte de trás dele é a mesma plataforma usada em "All the Little People" por Princesa de Fogo e Princesa Caroço. * Princesa de Fogo mostra novas habilidades neste episódio. Como "Senso de calor" e também pode criar chamas azuis semelhante a uma tocha de oxi-combustível. * Este é o primeiro episódio que não foi dirigido por Larry Leichliter. * Finn estava movendo as sobrancelhas da mesma forma Rei Gelado e Marceline fizeram em "Menininho Mal". * Até este episódio, como foi afirmado pela Princesa de Fogo, ela nunca tinha-se avaliado antes. Ela pensou que não iria queimar a corda, pois ela deu-lhe um quarenta e dois, porém ela foi capaz de completar a tarefa muito bem. * A questão se Princesa de Fogo é boa ou má retorna mais uma vez, o assunto foi trazido pela primeira vez em “Incêndio” e reaparece mais uma vez em “Ponto de Ignição”. Erros * Jake chama o Rei de Fogo de Rei Fogo. * Uma piada que talvez tenha passado despercebido por muito fãs foi o trocadilho final. A palavra “Booty” também tem significado de tesouro pirata, pilhagem ou outros ganhos ilícitos no caso a retirada do baú da caverna. Mas a palavra Booty também significa bunda, “A chest full of booty” (um baú cheio de tesouros ou bunda). Referências Culturais * Quando Finn pergunta em uma escala de um a cem o quão boa Princesa de Fogo é em jogar fogo e ela responde 42. Esta pode ser uma referência ao “O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias” já que 42 é a resposta à Questão Fundamental da Vida, do Universo e tudo mais. * O interior do calabouço e as armadilhas são semelhantes aos do Templo maia no Filme “Indiana Jones -Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida”. * Finn e Princesa de Fogo tem suas ações semelhantes ao jogo de RPG Dungeons e Dragons. Quando Finn deixa com que Princesa de Fogo resolva os problemas encontrados na masmorra, ele atua como um Dungeon Master (ou Mestre de jogo). Quando Finn decide deixar a Princesa fazer as coisas à sua maneira, ele então atua como um mestre do jogo, dizer coisas como “Há uma porta lá, o que você quer fazer?”. Quando ele pergunta a Princesa de Fogo como ela irá se defender do ataque de uma legião de caveiras babonas e Princesa de Fogo responde: “Cobra de fogo!” Finn confirma o ataque dizendo: “Fogo queima baba”. Este formato de “problema, solução, resultado” é a dinâmica de Dungeons and Dragons. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 5ª Temporada